In recent years, thanks to rapid development of a recording apparatus and a network technology, it has become possible for an ordinary user to record a program by a plurality of recording apparatus at home and centrally manage the recorded programs through a network. A viewer can use such apparatus to record a number of programs and appreciate the recorded contents, for example, after the viewer comes home after work.